Along with the development of science and technology, display devices have been widely used in our lives. For example, the display device may be used in a job, and at this time, a user may use the display device to make various electronic files or play videos in a conference.
A body state of the user may be affected by display brightness of the display device. For example, in the case that the user feels sleepy, the display brightness of the display device may be increased so as to raise the spirit of the user. In the related art, a method for adjusting the display brightness of the display device includes manually setting, by the user, a brightness parameter of the display device through a module for adjusting the display brightness. However, it is impossible for the user in a sleepy state to adjust the display brightness manually. Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a system and a method for automatically adjusting the parameter of the display device in accordance with the body state of the user.